The Black Conspiracy
by Nuwanda Darcy
Summary: Sirius Black:an arrogant prat?Perhaps his arrogance was merely to hide himself from the world.Was he a womanizer?Or perhaps he had a lover who was out a reach and died in his arms.His brother, Bellatrix and Snape: enemies? Perhaps it was an act. REVIEW PL
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the entire HP world is from J.K. Rowling's hands, not mine. However, Maureen Grey and her family do belong to me.

The Black Conspiracy

Nuwanda Darcy

Prologue

I had grown up in a very tight environment. My parents forbade me to even go outside because of the Muggles. They referred to them as disease, the foulest of the foul, and the lowest of the low. As the first son, I had an obligation to join the Death Eaters at eighteen. My father was not a Death Eater , but he insisted that I became one. He believed it would strengthen the blood ties.

"You shall," he had boomed often whenever I questioned my fate. He viewed my life as an opportunity to bring a great glory to the Black Family. Never did he once stop to ask me about what I felt. I could never opine nor could I rebel. It would often end in a very painful punishment that involved the use of a whip and of Kreacher. When I was three, my brother was born wailing his consent to be a Black. He was the ideal son for my parents; a son who never disobeyed, a son who never questioned morals. My mother doted upon him, and I uncomfortably anticipated my future at Hogwarts. My parents were sure of my House: Slytherin as my grandfather had been the head of it during his prime. I secretly preferred Gryffindor because of its courage and strength, but I chided myself into thinking the same as my parents. After all, I had no chance. I longed for their love and for their affection, but I never did enough to please them. The only companion I really had was my brother, Regealus. I loved him dearly and often wondered if he would have to face the same fate as I. He loved it, thinking of the potential. He never once questioned the immorality or the cruelness. When he did, it was too late and I never got to see him again.

My life seemed to orbit around my duty as a son for eleven long painful years until finally on that glorious September day did I leave home. It was truly the beginning of a new life. I had stood on the platform, anxiously looking around. My tall and haughty parents greeted only the "Pure blood" families and I was forced to endure long pep talks about Slytherin. However, they did arrogantly ignore a Pure Blood family of three whom I knew only as the "disgraceful Potters." My brother sniffed a few tears, unhappy to see me go. He was only eight and the baby of the family. Finally, when the train blew its whistle, did I board. My parents simply bid me farewell, but my brother gave me a big hug and a sloppy kiss. Embarrassed, I jumped on. Dragging my luggage, I searched frantically around for an empty compartment. Only when I came to the last one did I find somewhere to sit. Yet it was occupied with the "disgraceful Potters" son. My dutiful mind told me to leave and snub the boy, but I reckoned that it would cause me no harm to sit with him. After all, what had he done wrong to me? I am forever glad that I decided to sit with him or else my life might have turned out VERY differently.


	2. Meet and Sort

Disclaimer: HP world, including the characters J.K. Rowling Maureen and other characters not from HP world Nuwanda Darcy

Chapter 1: Meet and Sort

Our introduction was extra ordinary. As the first child of a rich family, I was taught of the etiquette manners an old man may possess. I was taught to bow, kiss a lady's hand, speak eloquently and how to act gentlemanly. After finishing putting my stuff away, I immediately held out a hand to the Potter boy and said, "How do you do?"

The Potter boy merely stared at me before cautiously holding a hand out,

"Good, thanks."

"My name is Sirius Black, the first son, of the Black family." I sounded extremely arrogant and haughty.

"James Potter." He replied.

We sat together, quietly. I politely waited for James Potter to say something. Yet, he didn't. Instead, he turned his attention to his hands, fiddling with them occasionally. Finally, when the silence became too intense did I burst out,

"What Quidditch team do you like?"

Yet, before Mr. James Potter can reply, the compartment door slid open again. Three heads peered in, anxiously.

"Hello, you don't mind if we sit here, do you?" one questioned.

I quickly looked at James for approval. He merely smiled and courteously exclaimed,

"The more the merrier."

The trio quickly came in, dragging their belongings with them. There was only one boy out of the three. He looked extremely unkempt. His hair was a ball of grease. I swore I could light a match to the boy's head and set it on fire. His hooked nose merely emphasized his bat like features. However, he nodded at me in greeting. He introduced himself as "Severus Snape." The one who had inquired the request was a merely a bundle of light. Her eyes were swollen and red, but she grinned at us all. She had an air that seemed to light up the entire compartment. Her name was Lily Evans, a suitable name for such as girl. The third was different. She had a great deal of bags under eyes from lack of sleep. Her beautiful grey eyes seemed to be glazed with emotion. Her clothes smelled heavily of heather and rosemary. Her name was Maureen Grey.

We all found each other suitable companions. Severus was actually quite charming and he spoke very well. He seemed very intelligent. Lily was merely excited and gregarious. She listened to all of us carefully, drinking our words in.

"It is because I am Muggle-born," she explained. I nearly gagged. A Muggle-born! Why my parents would kill me! I felt some of the blood drain out of my face.

Most of them ignored my sudden change, except for one. Maureen Grey looked at me intently, almost daring me to state my blood title. As the train headed onward, we soon came to the most important topic of all: Houses.

"I dunno, I wanna be in Gryffindor just like me Dad," James grinned, pretending to hold a sword between his hands.

"I prefer Slytherin," Severus smirked.

Lily merely shrugged before turning to me.

"Where would you like to be?" she asked.

"I really don't know. My entire family has been in Slytherin," I murmured. I didn't bother going into detail about my secret desire to be Gryffindor.

Maureen merely shook her head when we asked her. She seemed very disturbed by the mere question. James and I unanimously found her very strange. It was until Maureen left for the bathroom, did James mention her eccentricity.

"Oh, no! Maureen is a sweet girl, and she is absolutely brilliant!" Lily cried.

"She is definitely a gifted witch," Snape added, glaring at James.

The arrival at Hogwarts was extremely banal. We took the traditional boat ride across the lake and enjoyed the giant squid's greetings. But it was the anticipation of being sorted that made the entrance lose its elegance. As soon as upon entering Great Hall, did I realize the division of the school, the fate that was held upon my shoulders. The houses are commonly thought of as houses, groups that we are divided among to distinguish our qualities. It actually isolated us from others, making us to make enemies with those who were like us. The houses created a line between those who were more brilliant, clever, sweet or cunning. When the sorting hat sorts you, it seals your fate. You are either ostracized or accepted.

As the names were read out, I quickly investigated my surroundings. I recognized by cousin Bellatrix who gave me a curt nod. Lucius Malfoy smiled over his goblet. They both expected me to be in Slytherin. I had to be in Slytherin.

"Sirius Black," the tight lipped Professor called, gesturing me to the platform. Breathing heavily, I stepped forward. Taking one step at a time, I shuffled to my destiny. My newly found friends followed me with anxiety. Beads of perspiration rolled down my neck. Seating myself gingerly upon the stool, I allowed the professor to place the tattered hat upon my head.

"Hmm… yes," it murmured the brim flexing.

"A Black, yes… Slytherin" it murmured again.

Gasping slightly, I felt something roll up my throat. I felt like throwing up. All I could do was watch the hundreds of students. All I could do was imagine my parents' stern disapproving faces. They were all counting on me to be in Slytherin.

"But, wait… courage and loyalty." the hat gasped, the brim lifting in surprise. The room was hushed. Not one student had taken so long to sort.

"How can a boy, the mere heir of the Black possess such traits?" the hat pondered.

Not one spoke.

"Yes, yes… it can only lead to one thing," it sighed.

I gulped. This was it, this was my destiny.

"GRYFFINDOR!!" the hat cried!

It was only then, did I throw up. Water and bile splashed upon the floor and I fell to my knees. Wrenching, I threw up the small contents in my stomach. My peers could only step away.

The Slytherins were all on their feet. Bellatrix looked very angry, yet also shocked. Lucius Malfoy had dropped his goblet onto did the floor. How could this be true?

"Outrageous!" my cousin shrieked, stamping her feet.

"Impossible!" spluttered a Slytherin.

Chocking up sobs, I realized my failure. I had failed to complete the line. I had stopped the family tradition. Groaning, I knew of my mother's wrath and my father's belt. I was doomed.

1


	3. Four Years

Disclaimer: As you all know, I do not own Harry Potter. However, Maureen Grey and her family do belong to me. Thank you.

Unfortunately, my doom was short-lived. After a series of debating, fighting and many threats, I was finally left to be in my rightful house, Gryffindor. Strange how my simple wish became a blessing of many sorts. I was finally able to accept that my parents did not love me. For my whole life until that present, I had lived foolishly, praying that my parents had some small compassion toward their first son. Yet, finally at that turning point, I was able to realize that they did not. Their main concern was my potential in their blood wealth and with that I severed the tie between them. My brother was of a greater matter, for I realized that he was the foolish and weak-minded. I continued to love him, but he had fallen for my parents' trap and had been dropped into the chasm of doom. It was by luck that I was resurrected and given a second chance in life. So, as my parents became only my blood ones, I found surrogate ones instead. They indeed were my friends. Which is why, even as an adult, I was greatly affected by my friends' deaths, not by my parents'. Although I was consequently never able to experience true parental love, I still had the glimpse of it through my friends.

My first year was filled with events. I was trying to charm my textbook properly, but instead got smacked ferociously on the eye. It seemed perfectly fine, until my vision became become hazy; it was bleeding. To my friends' horror, I was sent to the Hospital Wing, alone. Professor Flitwick tried to convince them that I would be fine without an escort. I was thankful for my friends' concern; after all I had been beaten and slapped several times by many sullen Slytherins. They were all very disappointed by the lost of a Black member, so they turned their attention to making me regret my sorting and giving me hell. I was able to successfully make it to the Wing without being killed and there I found Madame Pomfrey attending to another student. The student in particular was a first year and I recognized him as a fellow Gryffindor. His name was Remus Lupin. Apparently he had to miss class due to a sudden ailment and needed Madame Pomfrey to attend to it. He was a queer boy, for he was frail and small for his age, yet already he had very thin hair and small wrinkle lines dotted his mouth. As soon as I was fixed and cleaned, we left together chatting quietly. In the end, I found Remus very amiable and likely, and we became great friends.

Peter Petigrew became a friend only because he followed our trio constantly. Remus was too nice to decline him and I knew how he felt: desperate for a friend and in need of a companion. Lily and Maureen eventually slipped away to their own world of girls and studying, but they were always willing to sit down for a chat in the common room. Severus was of a different sort. I was slightly heated by Severus' accomplishment of being sorted into Slytherin. In other words, I was blatantly jealous. Yet, our strained relationship quickly ended and Severus became a regular friend outside of class.

Our group: James, Remus, Peter, I and Severus ( he was known as the "secret member" in order to avoid greater tension between the Houses) became known as the Marauders when we were well into our second year. James and I had developed a habit of pulling small jokes. They were never inappropriate, and it always brought a smile instead of a frown to faces. Even the Professors cracked a grin or at least a slight twitch of a smile. Peter however was some what of a pickpocket. He liked to "steal" or take things from others, particularly school supplies. Yet, whenever the victim realized that his quill, parchment or textbook was gone, Peter would always give it back. Peter eventually earned the nickname "Marauding Rat" among the Professors. Hence we became forever known to all Hogwarts students as the Marauders.

Yet the real trouble began we when were in our third year at Hogwarts. It was the year of discovery. We not only found out about Remus' true weakness, but we found out the truth to the Shrieking Shack. James and I had solved it when learning about werewolves in our Defense against the Dark Arts class. Peter was slightly scared by the idea of having a friend as a werewolf, but we all mutually decided to help enlighten our friend's furry little problem. We first considered discovering a potion, but Remus pointed out the damage it may cause and the trouble we will be in. It was only when we started a unit on Animagus did we consider taking an animal form. Remus was completely against, but James and I were adamant about our decision. Peter remained shifty and squeaky, but gave in after much thought.

Among the chaos, came our second problem: Severus. We all knew in our hearts that one day Severus would abandon us and join his Slytherin cronies forever. Thus he did. I never realized the mind-blowing pain it felt when Severus suddenly became our enemy. It was strange how the brightest boy in our year could suddenly seem like a git. He seemed to have change over night; one day he was fine and dandy. The next, he was almost nervous and filled with animosity. He constantly clutched his arms and would look around, flinching every few seconds. He would throw looks at us and smirk and once in a while aim curses at us. We were all deeply hurt, but learned to suck it in and fight back. The third problem was a personal one for me. My brother arrived ceremoniously at Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. I tried to remain optimistic and happy for him, but I was really moody and upset. Although I had severed by tie with my parents, I was still imprinted by the Black traditions and mannerisms.

Another summer came and went, and I found myself at the beginning of my fourth year. Nothing had changed: Severus was still our enemy, my brother was still a Slytherin and we, the Marauders struggled to figure out the way to become Animagus. However, there was one thing that had changed the balance of our life: dating. For some reason, everyone in our year started to date and become couples. Girls were beginning to become more curvy and woman-like. Boys were growing taller and their voices began to deepen. I was a hot listed item on the girls' side. Apparently my Black manners and my supposedly "hot' looks had caught the attention of the female crowd. The Marauders had a good hoot about it, but I suffered tremendously. It was the kissing, holding hands and the notes that drove me crazy. It was the commitment that made my insides shake and my teeth chatter. I quickly moved from girl to girl, hoping that they would all leave me alone. Instead, I became known as a playboy, increasing the girls' interest. Yet, amongst the flirting and the eye battering, I always had my eye on someone else: Maureen Grey. I never could find the courage to ask her out, so I kept my crush secret. Not even James knew.

Lily was quite popular too, mostly among two rivaling boys. James had always had a thing for Lily, but he was too modest to ask her out. James was often considered to be hot headed and arrogant, but it was merely a façade. He was shy and modest, but in order to survive, he created a dual personality. I too acted arrogant and loud, but it was merely my protection against the world. I knew from experience that being introspective and cold would only lead to bad consequences. Severus watched Lily from afar. I supposed he preferred to remain silent and mysterious, so he watched from the shadows, lusting for her.

Author's Note: Well, I finally wrote the third chapter. I had a really hard time writing it, so thanks Branswilliam for supporting me.


	4. Alas, the Beginning Again

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill, I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the Grey Family.

It was the beginning of my fifth year at Hogwarts. Another year full of tests, papers, girls and pranks. Although I had always looked forward to the next school year, I was actually dreading this one. For one, I had the upcoming OWLS. Second, I had to put up with another long year of girls, legs and chapped lips. I was sick of them. I currently had a girlfriend, a certain Charlotte MacArthur. I was not very fond of her, but merely continued the relationship because she was so desperate. The poor girl wanted me to be her lover. She longed for us to start a real relationship through marriage.

"Sirius, we will have three children! We shall name them George, John and Ringo!" she would cry, clapping her hands in delight. I merely smiled, attempting not to grimace. So, we continued our wooing and I diligently answered her love letters, attempting to sound interested in her affairs.

Yet the real reason why I was dreading the next year was really seeing Maureen again. Over the summer she had found herself a lover, a French one in fact. Lily remarked in one of her letters that he was rather dashing and smart.

"_I am truly happy for her. After all, Peter is perfect for her! He is so brilliant and charming!" _Lily gushed as if this Peter fellow was her own. I felt happy for Maureen too, but truthfully I was greatly upset. I didn't want some French Peter chap intruding our lives, making things difficult in my race for Maureen. But, I was probably nothing more than her Playboy friend.

My voyage to Kings Cross station was followed in a typical procedure: my parents left me in charge of my twelve year and 4/5 old brother. We both departed and separated soon as we set foot onto the Platform. As he swaggered away, I watched him with great wonder. When did you get so tall? Was I going to lose him this year? Would he cease to my brother for some strange reason? Would he become a monster?

"PADFOOT!" a loud voice roared, interrupting my thoughts. Before I knew I was being slapped ferociously hard on the back.

"Prongs!" I weakly replied, the wind had been knocked out of me. James eagerly examined my face, hoping to see any change.

"Why, Padfoot! You are certainly going to drive the ladies into their grave," he teased. I merely groaned in return. I greeted the rest of the Marauders gang, offering claps on the back and manly bear hugs.

"Check out Mooney, all decked out with his Prefect badge," James exclaimed as I released Remus from my embrace.

"Whoa, I knew it!" I whistled, impressed. James and I had known that we had no chance near getting elected Prefect. Remus looked healthy, but his hair remained as usual, thin.

"Only to keep you under control," Remus modestly remarked. The train whistled with a start and we all clambered onto the train. We bade good-bye to Remus before finding our own compartment. Peter succeeded in finding a slightly filled one. The occupants were, to James and my embarrassment, Lily and Maureen.

"Peter!" she shrieked before jumping up to peck him on the cheek. James glared at Peter with much envy. However, my attention had turned to Maureen instead. Over the last four years, Maureen had bloomed. Her dark hair accented her pale face. Her exquisite features seemed to resemble the goddess statues in Rome. And forever more, her beautiful grey eyes stared back with me, swimming with emotions.

"Hello," I breathed, trying not to think about Charlotte. Not that I would particularly.

"Sirius," she whispered back, my name rolling over her tongue, slightly accented with Irish roots.

We stared at each other for awhile, taking in our presences, until I felt a squeal and a "Blacky!"

Before I knew, Charlotte was in my arms, pressing her lips to my mine. Groaning silently, I merely pushed away before giving a weak "I missed you." The fifth year had officially started.


	5. The Edge

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Guys you the drill, must I repeat? Sigh….. I don't own 'em, 'cept for of course Maureen and other characters. The quote from Prof. Stugress is from HP: POA

It was pure torture. Thanks to the bloody OWLS, the damnable professors drove us into the ground, pounding every single spell, ingredient, word into our brains. McGonagall practically took my head off when I didn't perfect a transfiguration (the bloody pincushion wouldn't transfigure into a bloody quilt). Slughorn did the usual "Oh, boy I know you can do better" speech when my potion turned out to be blue instead of DARK blue. Who cares? Flitwick deserved a punch into his tiny head and Professor Stugress could go to hell with his stupid "Werewolves: _were_ from the Anglo-Saxon world "man" and wolf. Man wolf, wolf man, same thing." Not to mention that Remus was suffering from premature lining now, James was the bloody Quidditch team captain and Peter Pettigrew needed to be stuffed down the next toilet. NOW. Oh, let's not forget the damnable Slytherins.

That bloody idiotic slimy grease ball traitor was just making life even better with his hexes and clever new spells; I particularly enjoyed the bruise I got after being dropped from the second floor. (Thankfully Professor McGonagall was able to magically slow me down before I hit the floor with enough impact to start an earthquake.) He looked particularly pleased by the size of my injury. But it wasn't the injury that disturbed me, it was my brother. After just THREE years of being in that damned house, my brother had transformed into a clone of the Slytherins. He had allowed the slimy git to perform that spell on me and not to mention that he had laughed! My baby brother laughed! He even performed the traditional "arm rub" act! By god, I swore that the Slytherins had something afoot. They were going to destroy my brother! They were destroying my family! However before I could lay my hands on anyone, Miss "I have a beautiful French boyfriend by the name of Peter Lamere" had to come swaggering up to me and say,

"Oh Sirius, do you have to?"

I didn't speak. Instead, I threw a look and simply stomped off to the common room. I had enough of my life. With that, I was sick of everything. I was sick of Charlotte, I was sick of my friends, I was sick of my school and most of all I was sick of myself. I was a poor specimen of any son, friend, boyfriend and secret admirer. I needed a way out. Anger wasn't helping. Nothing was. I had even tried potions, pills and alcohol. Everyone was always too busy, too selfish, too unconcerned, and too different. I had never meditated upon suicide until now. Until NOW. This very moment. Maureen's words were the edge of the cliff, and I was willing to jump off. Practically hurtling myself through the common room door, I ran upstairs to my dorm. Wild with anger, stress and jealousy, I flung open my school bag. Rooting around for my Potions supplies, I came across the small cutting knife that we used to slice roots and bugs. I stared at it, and it stared at me back. Glittering slightly, it mocked me to try. Just try to hurt myself. I looked quickly at the door. No was watching.

Slowly, I rolled up my sleeve. Grasping the knife in my right hand, I flexed my other experimentally. Whatever I was going to do wouldn't hurt as much as this, this inner battle. This fight for stability. Praying to whoever guided the world, I slightly cheered,

"To love and to the lost brother."

I violently stabbed the knife into my arm.

I didn't scream, I didn't flinch. Blood spilled out onto my arm, freely flowing down it. Dripping off my fingers, it stained the ground. All I did was laugh. Cackling, I crawled across the floor. Somehow I was able to open the door and drag my body down the stairs. As I crawled across the common room floor, I heard the portrait door open. I looked up and saw Remus.

"Oh My GOD!! SIRIUS!" he yelled.

I laughed in return.

And then, when things were going like it should, I realized the worst thing a suicidal teenager should, "What was I doing?"

I screamed.

Author's Note: Yeah, I realized that the atmosphere is a lot darker. Sorry for the sudden change. And NO, I am not suicidal or anything like that. I REPEAT I AM NOT. I just think that someone like Sirius with all the problems that he has would actually act irrationally like this.


	6. A Small Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, but I do own Maureen.

According to Madame Pomfrey, I had damaged my artery and suffered from a bacteria infection. However all my intentional wounds paled in comparison of Maureen's mental ones. While I was hospitalized in the infirmary, Maureen had received tragic news from her relatives in Ireland: her father had passed away. He was only fifty-two. However, for an unexplainable reason, Maureen ardently stayed by my side through my time of trouble. She held my hand every night before I slipped into my own trance of sleep. She talked to me whenever I was conscious. It wasn't until a week after I was signed out of the infirmary did I actually hear about Maureen's lost.

"He had been suffering for a while," Lily had whispered as she guided me to my next class. The staff had simply told all students, including my own friends, that I had an accident. I was miserable and utterly torn between telling them the truth and keeping it a secret. However, I couldn't; now was not the time. When my friend/crush was suffering, it was best to play my role as a gentleman and keep my own clandestine ailment a secret; just for a little bit longer. Remus had a faint idea that my wound was not a silly accident; yet he kept quiet. I was thankful for that.

However, the days dearly grew even more bleak when Maureen received a furious abusive letter from her beau Peter filled with harsh words and comments He was deeply upset that she had stopped writing to him. It made only sense for Maureen to simply end the relationship. With that, she slipped back into her former introspective self; she soon began to skip meals. Lily attempted to coax the bright and confident Maureen out from her shell, but James stopped her.

"You know that it is going to take some time," James cajoled as Lily watched Maureen shuffle away. Lily had invited Maureen to a girl's night out, Maureen had blatantly declined.

"I know, but to see her so depressed, so despondent; it almost seems unbearable," Lily sniffed before bursting into tears. James could only comfort her with a hug. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a pair of Slytherins watching. Snape gracefully stalked away, his robe billowing slightly. My brother stared at me for a while, his eyes bearing into mine. Yet, with a grimace and a slight moan of frustration, he stormed away too, his hand clasped to his arm.

Among the chaotic imbalance of our lives, there was only one thing left floating in the air: love. It was late at night, possibly two or three in the morning when I happened to awake from my slumber. I had developed a habit of waking early in the morning. Perhaps it was reminder that I had survived another day. Usually, I would have willed myself back into a dreamless sleep or stare at the ceiling. But my attempts were futile and I gave up trying to even rest. Creeping out of poster bed, I grabbed some parchment and a quill. I reasoned that I could catch up with some homework I had missed during my leave of absence. When I finally reached the common room, I realized that it was occupied already. Maureen was seated at a seat, sorting through a mix of junk and written work. Cautious, I decided to break my dictum of "not disturbing any female race during a traumatic time," and confront her. I believed she needed some comfort, even if it came from a rotten no good arrogant suicidal playboy.

"Maureen?" I greeted quietly.

She whipped around before looking up. Her hair was a mess. Tangled and wild, they seemed to have taken on a form of Medusa's own style. Her eyes were outlined with slightly bags and her mouth was sagging into a mean upside U.

"Oh, Sirius!" she stuttered.

"I apologize if I am disturbing you," I graciously said, my Black mannerisms creeping into my voice.

"Oh no, not at all!" she babbled, her hand clutching a piece of scribbled parchment, "I was just looking at some old things my father had sent me."

I sank into the chair next to her.

"You see, my father used to send me little care packages. They were usually of things he found during his walks or when he was exploring the attic," she explained, her voice cracking.

"Who's that?" I questioned, gesturing at a slightly aged piece of art. It was a watercolor of a woman.

"That's me mum," she sighed, "She died when I was just a tiny thing."

I nodded.

"You know Sirius; it's just funny how you realize how much you love someone after they leave. I mean, I knew I loved my dad, but I didn't know he meant so much too me. But it's funny because I didn't feel the same about Peter," she rambled, tears spilling down her face.

I froze, unsure of what to do.

"I mean, Peter was wonderful. But the only reason why I loved him was because I thought he would be able to take the place of my father when he was gone. I mean, he resembled my father so much," she choked, her face reddening.

"But it didn't work did it?" I mumbled. I was useless at comfort.

"No it didn't. He turned out to be a mighty jerk," Maureen moaned, burying her face into her hands.

Speechless, I froze. Should I? Yet as Maureen continued to sob quietly into her hands, I realized that beyond all, I needed to cast my gentleman mannerisms aside and take on my proper role as a friend. Dropping to my knees, I awkwardly held out my arms. No matter how many guy hugs James and I had shared, I was always terrible at giving them. Maureen accepted, collapsing onto my chest.

"Oh, why?" she moaned into my shoulder, overwhelmed with stress and grief.

"I don't know," I mumbled into her hair.

She continued to cry her regrets into my shoulder. All I could do was just stroke her head. Yet, little by little, Maureen was overtaken by sleep itself.

"Maureen," I whispered, checking to see if she was awake.

There was no response. Carefully, I hoisted her body onto the couch. I tried to find a proper blanket, but all I could find was a ruddy shawl. I left her there.

"Goodnight my love," I mumbled in her ear, "I love you."

Author's Note: Yeah I know, I changed the ending. It sounded a lot better. Thanks a lot Brans!


End file.
